


mang uns mang

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2012-2013 NHL Lockout, Deutsche Eishockey Liga, Eisbären Berlin, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mang uns mang is eener mang, der nich mang uns mang jehört.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mang uns mang

André hat nichts gegen die Kanadier. Sie sind echt nett, und tatsächlich so gut wie ihren Ruf, wenn auch etwas zerbrechlich. Flink, präzise, gewandt mit dem Puck- es ist eine Lehre ihnen nur zuzuschauen. 

Trotzdem muss André stets an die denken die sonst dieses Jahr dran wären. Die, die jetzt ihre Chance aussitzen müssen, bis die Schlipse überm Teich den Finger aus dem Arsch ziehen. 

Als die NHLer wieder im Flugzeug sitzen fällt also keine Träne aufs Eis. Nein, da holen die Jungs nur einmal tief Luft und nicken sich entschlossen zu. _Jetzt,_ heißt es. _Jetzt kann’s losgehen. Jetzt aber._


End file.
